Amor asesino
by kristiliz
Summary: Que sucederia si por culpa de Elena todo saliera mal en una trampa de Katherine y Stefan muriera? Cual seria la reaccion de Damon, cual seria la de Elena? Que sucederia entre ellos?
1. Desprevenida

_**Querido diario:**_

_**Estoy asustada. Lo que todo este tiempo Stefan intent**__**ó**__** ocultarme acaba de salir a la luz. Ella est**__**á**__** viva… y regres**__**ó**__** para vengarse. Katherine. Presiento algo, algo muy malo. Me preocupa Stefan… pero m**__**á**__**s que nadie… Damon. Todavía ama a Katherine, lo cual es muy peligroso para **__**é**__**l. Anoche estuvo en mi habitación. Se había encontrado con Katherine, pero el sermón que ella le di**__**ó**__** lo había dejado sin alma. Su amor no corresponde a Damon…Eso me asusta, quiero evitar desastres, pero solo soy una humana en contra de una vampira extremadamente poderosa. Un total desastre. No estoy segura si esto se resolverá…**__** pero de lo que sí muy segura es… es que… es que el final no terminará bien...**_

_** -Elena **_

Elena cerró su diario y lo sostuvo en su regazo. No se atrevía a abrir alguna gaveta de la habitación de Stefan… nunca sabría que encontraría en ellas. Había estado encerrada ahí desde la madrugada. Le habían prohibido salir de la casa, llamar o buscar a alguien, a menos que fuese algún hermano Salvatore. Según ellos, debían mantenerla alejada del mundo exterior hasta que resolvieran el problema de su "gemela". La vampira más temida por los hermanos Salvatore. Katherine Von Swartzchild. Elena todavía no entendía que era lo que tanto los asustaba, pero prefería no abrir la boca. Esa misma madrugada habia estado en su durmiendo en su habitación, alejada de todos los problemas, hasta que unas manos extrañas cubrieron su boca, evitando que gritara del susto. Damon.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" susurró Elena cuando logró alejarse

"No puedo explicarte ahora, pero tienes que venir conmigo" exclamó Damon, tomando la mano de Elena y llevándola a la ventana de cristal de la habitación. Elena soltó su mano y lo miró directamente a los ojos, con una mirada fulminante.

"Yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo, Damon Salvatore"

"Elena Gilbert… no te pongas difícil. Sabes que no puedes competir conmigo" dijo con una sonrisa tentadora

"¿Quién te da la autoridad de entrar a mi casa y secuestrarme? "

"Stefan… Salvatore. Creo que reconoces muy bien ese nombre ¿No? "exclamó sarcásticamente. Interiormente, Elena quería tirarlo por la ventana, pero sabía que no le haría ningún daño, así que para qué buscarse problemas con la tía Judith por el ruido.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó Elena. Damon no contestó, solo la miró. Grandioso, muy de Damon.

"No entiendo por qué-"comenzó Elena

"Te dije que no puedo decirte nada ahora, pero te voy a prometer que si no vienes a las buenas, te voy a arrastrar y llevar a las malas ¿de acuerdo?"

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Salvatore Stefan le dio la bienvenida con un largo y tentador beso. Luego se giró y vió que Damon aun seguía de pie, penetrándolos con una mirada matadora.

"Gracias" exclamó Stefan. Damon no dio señal de haber escuchado, abrió la boca para decir algo cuando Elena interfirió.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?"

Stefan miró a Damon, parecía estar buscando ayuda, pero al final se rindió y se giro hacia Elena. Las cosas parecían estar muy mal, como para que Stefan necesitara ayuda de su hermano.

"Elena, mi amor…no sé cómo decirte…Esto. Es… es solo que… um…"

"¡Habla!" gritó Elena desesperada

"Estas en peligro. En un grave peligro, y tememos que algo te suceda" interfirió Damon, ya que Stefan parecía no encontrar las palabras.

"¿Qué clase de peligro?"

"Elena…Ka…Katherine está viva y está en Mystic Falls"

Stefan había dicho que Katherine había muerto recibir contacto directo con el sol, y sin anillo. Había sido su voluntad y ellos, los hermanos Salvatore, se habían culpado de su muerte. Probablemente ya Katherine sabia que había una joven idéntica a ella, una que le había robado el corazón a los hermanos vampiros… y ahora querría deshacerse de Elena… solo por celos. Elena todavía tenía el collar con verbena, el que le había obsequiado Stefan, solo para protegerla de Damon. Ahora sería para una amenaza peor. Elena decidió salir de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, rumbo a la sala. Ahí encontró a Damon, que estaba bebiendo Whiskey, de nuevo. Lo peor era que en una de sus manos sostenía la foto de Katherine, la que decía "Katherine 1864". Damon tenía un rostro de sufrimiento, uno que daba pena admirar. Parecía tener una depresión severa. Damon dejó la foto a un lado y luego dijo:

"¿Qué quieres?" Estaba ebrio y el olor a alcohol invadía la sala

"Saber donde esta Stefan"

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan… todos se preocupan por el inocente de Stefan" dijo en un tono aburrido y volviendo a tomar un trago de su bebida

"Estas ebrio" exclamo Elena

"¿Crees que no lo sé? Elena, puedo estar ebrio… pero no soy estúpido. Puedo razonar por mí mismo ¿sabes?"

"Sí, claro… lo que tu digas" Elena decidió seguirle la corriente. Lo peor es discutir con un ebrio

"Stefan salió" dijo Damon después de unos segundos de silencio

"Ya me di cuenta de eso ¿A dónde fue?"

"No tengo la menor idea. Con suerte, se habrá ido a tirar de un puente"

"Muy gracioso" exclamo sarcásticamente

"Lo sé" dijo tomando mas Whiskey. Elena puso los ojos en blanco y camino hacia adentro de la sala, sentándose en un mueble de piel negra frente a Damon. Luego de unos minutos Elena preguntó:

"No crees que-"

"No Elena, no ha ido a buscar a Katherine. Stefan no tiene el coraje para hacerlo"

"Tampoco tú, ya que estas aquí sentado, ebrio y buscando la respuesta del '¿por qué no me ama' "

Después de eso, Elena se relajó. Entonces Stefan no ha ido a buscar a Katherine. Elena volvió a mirar Damon. Adentro… muy, muy adentro, sentía lastima por él. Estaba enamorado de una vampira despiadada a quien no le importaba el dolor ajeno. Solo por eso, Elena la odiaba, la odiaba con todas su fuerzas. Katherine había hecho sufrir a Damon, pero también a Stefan, obligándolos a compartirla ya que ella era una joven indecisa incapaz de escoger. Era, o se puede decir es, una egoísta. Elena se estaba inquietando. ¿Dónde estaba Stefan?

"Damon…, seguro que no te dijo-"

Damon entonces reaccionó. Arrojó el vaso de cristal contra el suelo, al lado de Elena. La joven dio un brinco, cayendo de pie, y llena de Whiskey. Damon se levantó del mueble, y con una velocidad sobrenatural, Elena se encontró contra la pared, el rostro de Damon a unos centímetros de ella, y con sus manos a cada lado de la pared, sosteniéndolo.

"No sé en donde demonios esta mi maldito hermano. ¡No se! Y tampoco me importa… si quiere desaparecerse una semana ¡pues que lo haga! Nadie lo necesita. Ni siquiera tú" y estampó sus labios contra los de Elena. La joven intentó zafarse, pero Damon tenía una fuerza sobrenatural. Elena le dio una patada y Damon se echó para atrás. Antes de que Elena pudiese responder de otra manera, lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. El rostro de Damon termino hacia un lado, su mano en la mejilla abofeteada.

"Veo que no has cambiado"

Elena subió de nuevo a la habitación y se encerró con llave. Estaba atardeciendo y la luz era de un color anaranjado. Elena se dirigió al enorme baño y se miró en el espejo. Estaba toda cubierta de Whiskey. Su "top" blanco había terminado con manchas amarillentas.

"genial" murmuró. Se desvistió y entró a la ducha. Se lavó el cabello, juraba que habían caído fragmentos de cristal en él. Luego de varios minutos salió, envuelta en una toalla. Fue a uno de los armarios. Según Stefan, había ropa de Elena ahí. Él mismo las había traído para cualquier emergencia, como ésta. Encontró un vestido casual que le encantaba. Era hasta encima de la rodilla, azul cielo y corte de princesa con una cinta crema. Se puso unas zapatillas cremas y luego fue y se arrojo a la enorme cama de Stefan. Se cepilló el cabello para desenredarlo. Cuando estuvo seco, se hizo una larga trenza de lado. Luego de varios minutos, observando hacia afuera de la ventana, se rindió y volvió a la cama. Prefería aburrirse antes que volver a bajar y enfrentar a Damon. De pronto comenzó a oír un celular sonar. Su celular. Revisó con la mirada y luego abrió la gaveta de la mesa de noche. Ahí estaba. Elena lo tomó entre sus manos e identificó lo que la pantalla decía. Stefan. Elena sonrió y abrió el celular

"¿Hola?"

"Al fin te conseguí. Te llame hace quince minutos. ¿Estás bien?" Dijo Stefan

"Si. ¿Donde estas?"

"¿Damon no te lo dijo?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"A dónde había ido. Le dije que te lo dijera para que no te preocuparas."

"Está completamente ebrio, creo que no recuerda ni su nombre…" Elena decidió dejar la parte del beso fuera

"Ese idiota. Como sea, estoy en el apartamento de las instalaciones de la Sra., Flowers. Te llame para decirte que necesito que vengas. Hay unas cosas tuyas aquí y necesito que me digas qué hacer con ellas. Hable con Damon hace una hora para que revisara el perímetro. Esta despejado. Ya lo cubrió completo y no hay señal de Katherine."

"De acuerdo. Llego en quince minutos"

"¿Tienes el collar con Verbena?"

"Si"

"Okey, solo para asegurarme. Te espero"

Colgaron la llamada. Elena tomó su celular y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras y vió que Damon estaba completamente dormido en el mueble. Elena fue con discreción y tomó las llaves de jaguar rojo. Salió por la puerta principal y entró al auto. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, pero Elena sabía llegar perfectamente a la casa de la Sra. Flowers. Pasaron exactamente quince minutos cuando llegó al apartamento. Las luces del estaban encendidas. Elena se bajó de inmediato, no resistía las ganas de ver a Stefan. No se molesto en tocar a la puerta, la Sra. Flowers debía estar dormida. Subió las escaleras y entró al apartamento que una vez fue de Stefan y cerró la puerta. Había cajas llenas de ropa, objetos antiguos y libros. Elena caminó hacia el armario pero no vió a Stefan. Se dirigió hacia el baño pero tampoco estaba ahí. Fue entonces cuando oyó la voz femenina detrás de ella.

"Hola gemelita"


	2. Esencia

"Katherine" dijo Elena sin miedo

"Si. Katherine Von Swartzchild. Completamente viva"

"Eso puedo notarlo. Farsante"

"Ouch…yo en tu miserable lugar tendría mucho cuidado con cada una de tus palabras. No queremos que nadie salga herido ¿Verdad Elena?" dijo Katherine con una voz muy sensual. Estaba vestida con pantalones de cuero negro, que dejaban al descubierto sus relucientes caderas, junto con una camisa negra con escote. Traía botas negras con tacón, su cabello, bastante ondulado, estaba suelto y en su cuello se encontraba una gargantilla muy hermosa, una que pertenecía al renacimiento Italiano. Elena estaba inmóvil. Katherine era exactamente igual a ella. El mismo rostro, el mismo cuerpo, los mismos ojos…., excepto su cabello. Katherine comenzó a dar pasos adelante y Elena retrocedió.

"¿Por qué volviste después de todos estos años?" pregunto Elena

"Tenía que verte con mis propios ojos. Tenía que ver a la maldita que me sustituyó." Dijo asechando a Elena con cada paso que daba.

"No puedes culparme de algo que tú misma ocasionaste. Fuiste tú quien decidió hacer una farsa sobre tu muerte ante los ojos de Damon y Stefan. Fuiste lo suficientemente egoísta como para hacerlos sufrir a ambos. ¡Se culparon de tu muerte, cuando ninguno tenía la culpa! Cuando todo era una mentira"

"Eso se lo merecían por no haber elegido antes y no aceptar mis términos"

"¿Crees que son los únicos que hubiesen rechazado el ofrecimiento? ¿No te detuviste a pensar un minuto, solo un minuto, en el sufrimiento, la agonía y el cargo de conciencia con la cual vivirían eternamente?"

"Y mira lo rápido que me olvidaron, sustituyéndome con una réplica. Claro, menos sensual, tímida y mortal. Nada más esto me faltaba" dijo observando a Elena de arriba hacia abajo, como si fuese un objeto que fuese a comprar

"Eso no es amor sino egoísmo"

"¿Y quién demonios eres tú para criticarme?" dijo cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho. Elena dio una media sonrisa ante la frase que estaba a punto de decir.

"Soy el nuevo amor de Stefan Salvatore"

Katherine perdió el control y tomó a Elena del cuello y la lanzó contra la pared. La joven se golpeó la cabeza pero se mantuvo consiente. Elena se tocó los labios, tenía sangre. Se tocó la frente, sangre. Elena subió la mirada. Katherine estaba observándola con una expresión depredadora.

"¿Sabes algo Elena? Llegué a Mystic Falls muy sedienta. No te molesta si tomo un poco de tu sangre ¿Verdad?"

Elena no respondió, solo observo cada uno de los movimientos de su atacante

"¿Sabías que mientras más te opongas, más dolerá?... es una gran estrategia ante tus presas"

Elena le dio la espalda, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, comenzó a gatear en dirección a la puerta. Tenía que salir de ahí si no quería morir hoy, no en manos de Katherine. De pronto Katherine estuvo a su lado, con algo grande en las manos

"No vine hasta aquí para irme con las manos vacías…Elena Gilbert" Katherine golpeó a Elena en la cabeza con un jarrón de cristal y la vista de la joven se tornó completamente negra.

Stefan entró a la casa y lo primero que vió fue a Damon durmiendo en la oscura sala. Había cristales y Whiskey por todas partes. Stefan suspiró y se dirigió hacia su hermano

"Damon" Damon hizo un ruido y abrió un ojo.

"¿Qué?"

"Estas ebrio ¿cierto?"

Damon hizo otro ruido y volvió a cerrar los ojos

"Para qué te pregunto" dijo Stefan para sí mismo. Entró a la cocina. Elena no estaba ahí. 'Debe estar durmiendo' pensó Stefan. El joven subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Tocó a la puerta. Nadie respondió. Stefan entró.

"¿Elena?" llamó Stefan. Nadie contestó. La cama estaba vacía. Continúo caminando, buscando señales de Elena. Busco en el baño, en el enorme "walkin closet", en el pequeño balcón y hasta en la habitación de huéspedes. Stefan intentaba controlar su respiración y sus nervios. No encontraba a Elena…

"¡DAMON!" Stefan corrió hacia la ventana y miro hacia afuera. En unos segundos Damon entró caminado en la habitación.

"¿Por qué gritas, tarado?" preguntó Damon un poco dormido.

"¿Dónde está tu auto?"

"Afuera"

"No Damon. No está afuera. ¿Dónde está Elena?"

"Stefan, está aquí. ¡Elena!" Damon comenzó a llamar a Elena, pero Stefan perdió sus estribos y tomó a Damon por el cuello, presionándolo contra la pared. Damon lo miró a los ojos, retándolo.

"¿Dónde está Elena? " preguntó de nuevo Stefan, levantando el tono de voz.

"¡Estaba aquí!"

"Tú lo has dicho… 'estaba' "

Damon miró los ojos de su hermano…

"Damon, Elena tomó tu estúpido auto y se fue. ¿A dónde Damon? ¡¿ A dónde?" grito Stefan desesperado.

"Elena estaba preguntando por ti. Le dije que no sabía dónde estabas y luego-"

"¡Estaba cazando!¡Maldita sea, te lo dije muy bien!¡Te la dejé a cargo, Damon, y has fallado! ¡¿No puede hacer algo bien? Ruega porque no le haya pasado nada malo, porque te juro Damon, que me las vas a pagar una por una" Stefan soltó a Damon y luego abrió una gaveta. Saco una estaca de madera y luego bajó las escaleras.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Damon detrás de Stefan.

"La voy a encontrar…aunque sea lo último que haga"

Stefan vió el rastro de las gomas del jaguar. Lo llevo al apartamento de la Sra. Flowers. No había ningún auto pero aun así entró a la instalación. Al entrar encontró fragmentos de cristal en el suelo, con sangre.

"Elena" murmuró. De pronto algo captó su atención.

"No, no, no…por favor no…" volvió a murmurar mientras recogía el collar que él mismo le había regalado a Elena, el mismo collar que contenía Verbena. Elena estaba herida en alguna parte de Mystic Falls y desprotegida. Sin el collar no duraría mucho a manos de Katherine. De pronto olió la esencia de Elena. Era la esencia de su sangre. Stefan encerró el collar en un puño y se lanzó por la ventana, cayendo ileso en el suelo. La esencia se dirigía hacia el bosque. Stefan la siguió sin pensarlo dos veces. Después de varios minutos corriendo encontró una casa abandonada. Era realmente escalofriante. Era de noche y hacía mucho frío. Stefan miró los alrededores, solo había niebla, todo estaba calmado…cuando de pronto oyó un grito aterrador. Era de dolor… y era… era de Elena. Stefan corrió hacia la casa, tirando la puerta a su paso. Ahora solo oía el sollozo de dolor. Provenía del sótano. Muy lentamente abrió la puerta y comenzó a descender las escaleras. La imagen que vió lo dejó aterrado. Elena estaba al final del sótano. Semi –consiente, su cabeza caída hacia al frente. Habían sogas que provenían desde el techo, amarrando las muñecas de Elena. Estaban tan apretadas que las muñecas comenzaban a sangrar. Elena tenía la boca amarrada con un pañuelo apretado. Sangre desciende por su frente, labios, bazos y manos. Tiene cortadas superficiales en los brazos pero aun asi no paraban de sangrar. Elena no había visto llegar a Stefan. El joven revisó con la mirada el resto del sótano. Sin señal de Katherine. Stefan dejo caer la estaca y corrió hacia Elena. Tomo su cabeza en sus manos y la alzo. La joven estaba consciente, abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar en el instante en que vio los hermosos ojos verdes de Stefan. El joven desamarro su boca. Sus sollozos eran más y más altos.

"Shh… te voy a sacar de aquí" Los ojos de Elena se abrieron más que nunca, comenzó a gemir desesperadamente, parecía no poder encontrar palabras…

"Elena, tranquila… todo va a estar-"

"Hola Stefan…. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?" dijo una voz femenina… Y antes de que Stefan lograra girarse, Katherine atravesó su hombro derecho con la misma estaca de madera que él había traído. Stefan se fue inconsciente instantáneamente.


	3. Promesa mortal

**previamente:**

"Hola Stefan…. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?" dijo una voz femenina… Y antes de que Stefan lograra girarse, Katherine atravesó su hombro derecho con la misma estaca de madera que él había traído. Stefan se fue inconsciente instantáneamente.

* * *

"¡Stefan!" gritó Elena, mientras veía a Katherine sostener el cuerpo de Stefan en sus brazos. Estaban en el suelo, el cuerpo herido de Stefan sobre el de Katherine. Ella lo sostenía como a un bebé, le acariciaba el rostro tiernamente y mantenía el rostro del joven muy cerca del suyo.

"¡Tienes que despertarte! ¡Stefan! "gemía Elena, tratando de soltarse de las sogas que provocaban el sangrado de sus muñecas.

"Te he esperado durante muchos años, Stefan. Fuiste mi único amor… y todavía lo eres. Lástima que me sustituiste con una copia barata. Pero no te preocupes por eso…pronto nos desharemos de ella." Murmuró Katherine estudiando muy detenidamente el rostro de Stefan. De pronto Katherine se acerco más de lo debido y besó a Stefan.

"¡Déjalo en paz!" Gritó Elena con furia. Katherine recostó el cuerpo de Stefan contra la pared y en un instante estaba parada frente a Elena, con un cuchillo.

"Te lo estoy advirtiendo Elena…'Debes tener cuidado con tus palabras'…nosotros los vampiros tenemos un limite…y ese limite se me esta acabando. No eres más que una distracción para Stefan. ¿No crees que en cualquier momento pueda atacarte? ¿No has pensado en las cosas que pasan por su mente cada vez que te ve? Sangre….los vampiros solo quieren eso. Los vampiros no pueden sentir emociones…, porque interiormente…estamos muertos. Por eso solo las inventamos…porque quieren llegar a ser lo que una vez fueron, en el pasado."

"Así que tu de la misma manera inventas tus emociones hacia Stefan…típico." Katherine se acerco más con el cuchillo en sus manos y lo colocó en la garganta de Elena.

"Estas pidiendo tu muerte a gritos Elena…no te preocupes, no hay por qué desesperarse. Solo quiero jugar contigo un poco mas" Katherine roso el cuchillo contra el pómulo de Elena y en segundos comenzó a caer hileras de sangre.

"¡Chris! ¡Jacob!" Gritó Katherine a la habitación y de pronto dos jóvenes entraron al sótano. Parecían humanos normales, pero Elena sabia que no lo eran. Si estaban con Katherine…no eran humanos.

"Jacob" El joven rubio dio un paso adelante, dejando al de cabello negro atrás.

"Quiero que aten a Stefan de la misma forma que Elena"

"¡Pero está herido!" grito Elena desesperada.

"Ay por favor…sabes muy bien que una estaca en el hombro no mata a los vampiros…así que cierra la maldita boca"

Estuvieron varios minutos tratando que Stefan se despertara pero el joven estaba inconsciente. Después de unos quince minutos lograron amarrarlo de la misma forma que Elena, muñecas amarradas y separadas en el aire, y los pies sueltos. Aunque Stefan estaba inconsciente, las sogas lo amarraban fuertemente así que en pocos minutos sus muñecas estarían sangrando de la misma forma que las de Elena. De pronto se oyó un gran golpe y cristales rompiéndose. Jacob y Chris salieron del sótano y se oyó una pelea.

"¡Donde esta Elena, imbécil!" no, no, no, no… pensó Elena. De pronto los dos jóvenes, Jacob y Chris, entraron con un joven, habían conseguido amarrarlo con sus manos atrás. Empujaron a l joven hacia al frente, haciéndolo caer a los pies de Katherine. Cuando subió su rostro para revelarse, Elena dejo de respirar….

Damon.

Lo habían atrapado, ya no había escapatoria…

Stefan comenzó a despertarse. Intentaba abrir los ojos pero se podía notar que aun permanecía débil.

"Katherine" susurró Damon. Al ver a Stefan sangrando y amarrado básicamente al techo, abrió los como plato.

"¡Stefan! ¡¿Qué le hiciste? "Damon intentó soltarse pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, Chris lo tenía muy bien amarrado.

"Katherine…déjalos ir" dijo Stefan sin fuerzas

"¡Stefan!" gimió Elena.

"¿Por qué haces esto?... nosotros no tenemos nada que ver contigo" dijo Stefan

"Regrese porque te amo… es la única razón."

Damon cerró los ojos, al parecer quería esconder el dolor que sentía.

"Jacob, vigila" ordeno Katherine

Jacob subió las escaleras de sótano y desapareció.

"Katherine, solo déjalos ir." Dijo Stefan

"¿Por qué? ¿Liberar a la impostora? Me arriesgue mucho al llamarla desde tu celular, Stefan, Damon me pudo haber reconocido"

"Elena no tiene nada que ver en esto… Kath…solo déjala ir… deja que la ponga a salvo… después puedes hacer conmigo todo lo que quieras" mencionó Stefan

"No cariño. Ella tiene mucho que ver en esto. Por ella fue que regrese, porque tomo mi lugar ante sus ojos…y ustedes… ustedes permitieron que me sustituyera."

"Pensábamos que estabas muerta, Katherine,… ¡yo te amaba! No hubo un solo segundo de mi vida en el que no me culpara de tu muerte…en el que quité muchas vidas por el rencor que tenia…. ¡Mi hermano y yo luchamos a muerte! pero no fue nuestra culpa el que falsificaras tu muerte…."

"Pero si tanto me amaban…. ¡¿por qué decidieron sustituirme?"

"¡porque teníamos que continuar nuestra vida, Katherine!" interrumpió Damon

"Ustedes dos tiene un triangulo amoroso con esta… con esta farsante. ¡Quiero venganza!"

"Es lo mismo que Stefan y yo mantuvimos por años contigo"

"Si ustedes se hubiesen apreciado, como dos hermanos que son, yo no hubiese tenido que falsificar mi muerte. Hubiésemos sido felices por el resto de nuestra eternidad… ¡no tenían ningún derecho de destruir mi felicidad!" Desde los ojos de Katherine comenzaron a descender lágrimas. Los hermanos la observaron sin creerlo…. La vampira de la cual habían estado protegiendo a Elena, se estaba mostrando frágil.

"Stefan…yo te amo… siempre te he amado más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo" Katherine tenia la estaca en la mano, y la estaba apretando fuertemente. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a Elena, y la joven se petrifico.

Stefan la miro con tristeza y luego de inhalar… dijo:

"Ya yo no te amo, Katherine"

Los ojos de Katherine cambiaron de tristeza a rencor. Ahora estaba al lado de Elena, la estaca cerca de su costado. Los ojos de los hermanos Salvatore estaban como platos, no respiraban.

"…si tu amor no me pertenece Stefan…. Entonces….no pertenecerá a nadie más" Levanto la estaca en dirección a Elena…pero de pronto no atravesó a la joven…sino a Stefan. En el corazón. Katherine había cambiado la dirección y había decidido asesinar a su amor…antes que a Elena. Con el cuchillo que estaba en su otra mano, corto las sogas que ataban a Stefan y el joven callo de espaldas, con la estaca atravesada.

"¡STEFAAAN!" grito Elena

"¡NOO! STEFAN, NO PORFAVOR!... ¡ERES UNA MALDITA, KATHERINE! ¡TE VOY A MATAR CON MIS PROPIAS MANO!" grito Damon desde las manos de Chris.

"Elena…t-t-te amo…Damon…por favor…protégela….solo prométe…."Susurro Stefan…y luego dejo de moverse

"¡Stefan… no te mueras… por favor!" grito Elena con todas sus fuerzas. El dolor en su corazón era muy fuerte. Stefan se había ido… y esta vez… para siempre. Ya no quería seguir viviendo… no cuando Stefan se había ido. Todo estaba perdido. Elena comenzó a sentirse débil. Todos los insultos de Damon hacia Katherine se oían muy lejanos. Los ojos de Elena comenzaron a cerrarse, pero antes de que la misión pudiese estar completada, Katherine apareció a su lado, con el cuchillo en una mano

"Tú no te vas a salvar de esta. Mira lo que tuve que hacer para mantenerte alejada de Stefan…ahora lo va a pagar con tu propia sangre" Katherine apuñaló el muslo derecho de Elena, luego removió el cuchillo, dejando una larga u profunda herida. Elena grito, y lloro. Su pierna no resistió y la joven se colapso. Estaba consciente, lo que quería decir que el dolor era inaguantable. Katherine esta vez no corto las sogas, sino que dejo que Elena buscara la fuerza para levantarse, ya que las sogas no le permitían quedarse en el suelo, no sin antes romperse la muñeca. Elena puso todo su peso en la pierna izquierda, tratando de resistir más. Elena no podía detener la hemorragia ya que sus dos manos estaban atadas, pronto moriría desangrada. De pronto comenzaron a oler humo. Si, algo se estaba quemando, y cuando Katherine se aproximo a la ventana, que se encontraba en el sótano, y abrió una cortina, se encontró con fuego. El fuego estaba fuera de la casa, osea que la casa se estaba quemando, y se iba a quemar con ellos adentro. Katherine sonrió malignamente. Sí que era una maldita. Elena podía ver el fuego aproximándose por las escaleras de sótano. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Katherine tomo un cofre que parecía muy pesado, y lo lanzo contra la ventana. Pero antes de pudiera salir, fue y tomo la estaca que tenia Stefan en el pecho, la removió y se la lanzo al corazón de Chris. ¿Cómo asesinaba a sus compañeros sin piedad? En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Katherine desapareció. Elena no podía ver a causa de humo, y la ventana por donde había salido Katherine había sido tapada con algo, no sabía con qué. Así que todo el humo del fuego se estaba concentrando en el sótano. Elena comenzó a toser. Damon se desató y corrió hacia Elena.

"Hay que sacarte de aquí"

"¡Pero Stefan!"

"No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora, Elena. Se ha ido"

"¡No! ¡No podemos solo dejarlo aquí!"

"No voy a discutir contigo" Damon habia estado trabajando con las sogas de Elena y en un abrir y cerar de ojos, la joven estaba libre. Se colapso encima de Damon, cubriéndose ella misma la herida con su mano. No sentía la pierna y el dolor la estaba matando. Damon la sujeto por la cintura, ayudándola a caminar. Llegaron hasta las escaleras, pero estaba en llamas. Damon cubrió a Elena con su cuerpo y en pocos segundos estuvieron en la puerta principal. Elena se le dificultaba caminar así que Damon la alzo en sus brazos y juntos salieron de la casa en llamas. Cuando pudieron ver hacia afuera, notaron que había bomberos, ambulancias y policías cerrando el perímetro. Elena estaba perdiendo mucha sangra, la herida era muy profunda.

"Vas a estar bien, lo prometo" dijo Damon.

El joven trasladó a Elena hacia la ambulancia más cerca.

"Stefan" susurro Elena

"SHH... no te preocupes" respondió Damon en el mismo tono. El joven acostó a Elena en la camilla de una de las ambulancias. En menos de un segundo, Elena tenía encima más de seis paramédicos, sin incluir a los policías que los rodeaban, y a Damon. Comenzaron a poner suero, gazas sobre la herida y a limpiar la sangre de todas las cortadas que su cuerpo poseía. Damon se mantuvo afuera de la ambulancia, observando a Elena, y ella observándolo a él.

"Debemos trasladarla al hospital más cercano de emergencias" anuncio un paramédico. Los ojos de Elena se abrieron como platos.

"¡Damon!"

El joven la miro con tristeza, Elena sabía que estaba sufriendo

"Damon, por favor. No me dejes" susurro Elena. Damon se sorprendió…

Elena levanto una de sus manos, para que Damon la tomara. El joven entro a la ambulancia y se sentó al lado de Elena, acariciando su rostro. Los paramédicos cerraron las puertas de la ambulancia y aceleraron. Damon se acerco a Elena y le susurro al oído.

"Te voy a proteger, sin importar lo que suceda... es una promesa"

* * *

**Did you like it? ehh, ehh? i spend a whole hour writing this... but it was so fun! i hope you enjoy it! please review! thankss ;)**


	4. Confecion

**SORRY! HA SIDO BASTANTE TIEMPO! NO SABIA QUE ESCRIBIR! PERO ME TOME LA MOLESTIA DE ESTAR TODA UNA NOCHE ESCRIBIENDO LOS PENSAMIENTO DE DAMON Y TODO LO QUE SENTIA! ESTE CAPITO ES BASTANTE SENTIMENTAL... Y PUEDE SER ACOMPA*ADA CON LA CANCION "THE REASON" BY HOOBASTANK...ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! :)**

* * *

Damon estaba sentado junto a Elena, sujetando su mano. Elena estaba tranquila, o mejor dicho, en 'shock'. Lo que había sucedido con Stefan se guardaría por siempre en su cabeza. Damon jamás había sentido pena por Stefan, jamás se había preocupado tanto por él, pero ahora…él no estaba aquí para ser consentido…se había ido. Ni Damon ni Elena hablaron en el camino hacia el hospital, solo se oían las instrucciones de los dos paramédicos que estaban dentro de la ambulancia. Estaban intentando detener la hemorragia que el muslo derecho de Elena estaba sufriendo. Había sangre por todas partes, Damon se estaba controlando…pero necesitaba salir…toda esa sangre lo estaba volviendo loco. Él sabía que Elena estaba resistiendo las ganas de gritar, los paramédicos estaban presionando muy fuerte la herida, limpiándola con diferentes líquidos. Sus muñecas también estaban sangrando. Su rostro tenía cortadas, hematomas y sangre, como si hubiese sido golpeada varias veces. Damon se vengaría…aunque fuese lo último que hiciera…iba a vengar la muerte de Stefan…esto no se quedaría así. Por más que amó a Katherine…esto era imperdonable…no cuando la vida de su hermano había estado involucrada. En cuestión de siete minutos ya habían llegado al hospital. De pronto Elena comenzó a llorar y a gritar. Los paramédicos intentaban mantenerla en la camilla mientras la llevaban a sala de emergencias. Damon intentó seguir el paso de las enfermeras, no iba a dejar sola a Elena, no después de lo que había sucedido. Llegó un doctor bastante joven y tomo los papeles de Elena, comenzó a leerlos mientras caminaban hacia la sala en donde debían atenderla y escuchaba a los paramédicos anunciar a la paciente.

"Elena Gilbert, diecisiete años. Cortadas severas en ambas muñecas y rostro, cortada profunda en el muslo derecho, hematomas en el rostro, brazos y piernas. Fractura en ambas muñecas y tobillos. Deshidratada." Elena continuaba gritando y llorando, gritando el nombre de Stefan. El doctor la miro a los ojos y luego dijo:

"Debemos sedarla, se va a hacer daño ella misma" Entraron la camilla a un cuarto, Damon iba a entrar hasta que una enfermera lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

"Tengo que entrar con ella" declaro Damon

"¿Quién es usted?" pregunto la enfermera. Damon lo pensó muy bien antes de contestar

"Stefan Gilbert, su hermano"ugh , que mal sonó eso, pensó Damon

"Bueno en ese caso… ¡un momento! Estas herido, no puedo dejarte así…necesitas unos puntos de sutura" dijo la enfermera. Damon no se había dado cuenta pero tenía una cortada profunda en antebrazo izquierdo. Debió haber sido con un cristal o algo así.

"Estoy bien, no es nada" dijo Damon intentando tener una mejor vista hacia la habitación en donde debían estar atendiéndola.

"No, no estás bien. Ven conmigo. Ella estará bien, ya están atendiéndola, además, no hay nada que puedas hacer por ella en este momento, debes dejársela al doctor." Damon lo pensó. Era cierto. 1: no había nada que él pudiese hacer por ella. 2: él no era doctor 3: estaba herido.

"De acuerdo" La enfermera lo llevo a una camilla y comenzó a sacar instrumentos. Le inyecto anestesia local. Damon no sintió nada. Comenzó a cerrar la herida y en lo único que Damon podía pensar era Stefan. Nunca había demostrado lo mucho que Stefan importaba en su vida, todo por celos. Si, esa era la razón de que Damon se comportase como un idiota…por los celos que le tenía Stefan, porque todos lo amaban…porque Damon quería ser más como él y no como un idiota más en la vida. Ahora nunca se lo podría decir en frente, decirle lo mucho que lo extrañó en los años que estuvieron separados, decirle que aunque por un lado lo detestaba, por haberle quitado a Katherine, también lo extrañaba…y lo quería. Eran hermanos de sangre….Stefan era _su _hermano. Pero ahora…ahora quería gritar al aire cuanto la odiaba…cuantos deseos tenía de despedazarla con sus propias manos, por haberle quitado la vida a una persona inocente…por todo. Por más que Damon había discutido con Stefan por el amor de Katherine…sabia que la perra no lo merecía…sabia que la mataría…sabia que la destruiría pronto…y seria él mismo…sin ayuda…sin apoyo….solo…con venganza.

La enfermera termino con Damon y cubrió los trece puntos de sutura con gaza y 'tape'.

"¿Puedo ir a verla ya?" pregunto Damon. La enfermera saco a Damon hacia la sala de espera y le dijo que preguntaría si habían terminado con Elena. Luego de dos minutos volvió a salir.

"Todavía la están tratando, tiene unas heridas muy profundas pero ya están terminando. Te avisare cuando terminen" la enfermera se marcho, dejando a Damon solo…en la sala de espera vacía. Pasaron treinta minutos, cuarenta y cinco, una hora, una hora y veinticinco minutos. Damon se estaba desesperando, así que fue en busca de una enfermera. Le dieron toda la información de la habitación, que había sido sedada hace unos segundos y que estaba la posibilidad de que ya estuviese dormida. A Damon no le importo y se dirigió hacia la habitación. No se molesto en tocar la puerta. Al abrirla un golpe de aire frio le golpeo el rostro. Miró hacia la única cama que había, pero no encontró a Elena. Miró alrededor y la hayo, parada junto a la ventada de cristal, mirando hacia afuera. Parecía estar en un trance. Se sostenía del marco de la ventana. Damon sabía que estaba sin fuerzas y que pronto sus manos no sostendrían su cuerpo, había sido sedada hacia unos segundos atrás.

"Elena" la joven no despego la mirada de la ventana. Elena tenia los cables del suero conectados a su muñeca con 'tape' y gazas. Damon no tenía la menor idea de cómo Elena estaba de pie cuándo había sido apuñalada con un cuchillo en su muslo derecho y la herida había tenido que ser cerrada con puntos de sutura. Tenía una bata de hospital, sus muñecas estaban tapadas con gazas y las cortadas de su rostro habían dejado de sangrar.

"Elena, deberías estar descansando"

"No" susurro. Esta vez sí se giro a mirar a Damon."No puedo, Damon. Me han arrebatado a Stefan. Él no tenía la culpa,… ninguno tenía la culpa" lagrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. Damon comenzó a dar pasos en su dirección. Esto no iba a terminar bien.

"Estoy sola…. Me lo quitaron, Damon…. ¡me lo quitó, Damon….ella me lo quitó!" Elena comenzó a gritar mientras las lágrimas caían.

"Elena, por favor, tranquila…debes descansar" Damon intento hablar en un tono tranquilo, debía llevar a Elena a la cama antes de que se lastimara.

"¡No!" Elena tomo un pequeño jarrón rosado de plástico, en donde debía contener agua, y lo lanzó contra una pared, mojando todo el piso.

"Elena-"

"¡Esa maldita me lo arrebató…él no tenía la culpa de que ella hubiese fingido su muerte! ¡Él no tenía la culpa de nada!" Damon estaba comenzando a sentir pena por ella. Verdaderamente amaba a Stefan…y Damon no podía hacer nada por arrebatarle el dolor que la estaba matando.

"¡Me voy a vengar de ti, Katherine! ¡Te voy a matar!" gritó Elena mientras tomaba los cables del suero y se los jalaba. Intentaba arrebatárselo de la muñeca. Damon corrió hacia ella, intentando detenerla. Elena estaba deshidratada, necesitaba líquidos en el cuerpo. Damon tomo sus manos en las suyas y la miro a los ojos.

"esta es una guerra que no te pertenece. Debes recuperarte. Estas muy débil. Casi mueres allá adentro. Solo debes descansar." Elena soltó sus manos y se echó para atrás, estaba alejándose del contacto con Damon.

"Si, esta guerra me pertenece. Stefan era todo lo que tenía…y ahora…ni siquiera su cuerpo podemos enterrar… ¡porque está en cenizas! No es justo… ¡Él no tenía por qué morir!

"Escúchame" susurro Damon.

"¡No puedo…es solo que-!" grito Elena mientras se giraba hacia la ventana

"¡Escúchame! Yo se que Stefan lo tenía por qué morir ¡lo sé! La gente que es asesinada no tienen la culpa de _ser_asesinada, pero eso no lo escogemos nosotros. Nosotros no pudimos hacer nada ¡nada! Y créeme…Estoy arrepentido de no haber pasado más tiempo con mi hermano…de no haber sido un verdadero hermano para él... ¡de no haber sido una mejor persona! ¡Estoy arrepentido de todo lo que le hice! Y ahora…no puedo decírselo...Porque se ha ido… ¡porque no está aquí…conmigo! ¡Maldita sea! Yo sé, que es difícil…pero vamos a salir adelante…aunque nos cueste trabajo…yo se que vamos a salir adelante" Damon no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo…lagrimas estaban a punto de descender por sus mejillas. Pero ahora… eso no importaba.

"Es que es muy-"Elena comenzó pero de pronto se colapsó. Damon la tomó en sus brazos antes que su cuerpo se golpeara contra el suelo frio. El sedante había hecho efecto. Ahora Elena descansaba en los brazos de Damon. No sabía si estaba inconsciente o solo su sistema corporal se había dado por vencido ante el sedante. Damon la alzo con delicadeza y la coloco en la cama. La cubrió con varias sabanas y luego acaricio su rostro, quitando cabello de él. Ahora silenciosas lagrimas estaban descendiendo, Damon no lo podía evitar. Se inclino y beso su frente.

"Estaremos juntos en esto….hasta el final"

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIO? DID YOU LIKE IT? QUERIA EXPONER LO QUE REALMETE DEMON HABIA SENTIDO TODOS ESTOY A*OS JUNTO A SU HERMANO...TAMBN EXPONER LO QUE SENTIA AHORA QUE STEFAN SE HABIA IDO PARA SIEMPRE...PLEASE REVIEW! THANKKKSS **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO KRISTILIZ**


	5. Incomprendible

Damon se quedo el resto de la noche en la habitación. No había dormido nada, 1, porque los vampiros no necesitaban dormir, y 2, porque las enfermeras continuaban entrando y saliendo cada dos horas, revisando a la paciente. Damon había estado a punto de tomar a una del cuello en el momento en que le retiro el suero a Elena para cambiarlo, y la joven había dado un grito. Necesitó de todo su control para no tomarla en ese instante y lanzarla por la ventana.

Ahora Damon se encontraba en una silla/mueble junto a la cama de Elena, observándola dormir y cuidando sus sueños. Había estado inmóvil por más de siete horas…y eso era demasiado para Damon. No había vuelto a ver sus ojos desde hacía siete horas, no había vuelto a oír su voz. Era duro ver a Elena en ese estado y lo era mucho más pensar que pudo haberlo evitado si solo se hubiese mantenido alerta. Todo era su culpa. Su hermano, Elena…_su _Elena. Pero había jurado algo. Había jurado vengar la muerte de su hermano aunque fuese lo último que hiciera. Había jurado matar a Katherine con sus propias manos. Y ahora…ahora juraba proteger a Elena de todo. Protegerla del dolor, protegerla de Katherine…y protegerla de la muerte. No iba a tolerar que algún idiota le hiciera daño a _su _Elena. No iba a permitir que la tocaran…no iba a permitir que se la arrebataran. No esta vez.

Hubo un gemido...y Elena abrió los ojos lentamente. Se quedo mirando a Damon lentamente antes de girarse lentamente hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda.

"¿Elena?" Damon se puso de pie y camino hacia el otro lado de la cama. Vio que Elena tenía el rostro rojo y que lagrimas habían caído de sus ojos y empapado la cama.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Damon. Estúpida pregunta la mía, pensó. Elena no levanto la mirada, continuaba mirando hacia la pared mientras las lagrimas continuaban descendiendo.

"Elena…mírame" susurro Damon lentamente. Sabía que Elena necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para recuperarse, para pensar…para manejar toda la perdida.

"Mírame a los ojos" susurro de nuevo. Elena levanto la mirada tan lento que Damon pensó que iba a detenerse a mitad. Cuando por fin Damon consiguió contacto visual con Elena, la joven no resistió ni tres segundos y para el momento en que Damon se había dado cuenta, la joven lo había rodeado el cuello con los brazos e intentaba pegarse. Ese gesto tomo a Damon desprevenido. El joven se sentó junto a ella en la cama y la tomo como a una bebe en sus brazos. Elena no hizo ningún gesto de alejarse y dejo que Damon le acariciara el cabello mientras ella continuaba llorando silenciosamente.

"Lo extraño" susurro Elena

"Lo sé" dijo Damon entre dientes. Iba a hacer sufrir a Katherine por _hacer sufrir_ a Elena

"Lo extraño demasiado" dijo entre sollozos

"Lo que importa es que estas bien. Estas aquí, conmigo…viva, Elena. Estas viva" susurro Damon en el cabello de Elena.

"Es mi culpa lo que sucedió, Damon. Si no hubiese sido por mí, saliendo de la casa…nada de esto hubiese pasado. Nada me hubiese sucedido…y Stefan todavía estaría aquí" dijo susurrando, como si estuviese en un trance

"No es tu culpa, Elena...No lo es" dijo Damon presionándola más contra su pecho. Luego de varios minutos de consolación, Elena se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Damon. El joven se levanto, con ella en brazos y luego la coloco lentamente en la cama, beso su frente y silenciosamente salió de la habitación. Damon debía buscar ropa para Elena. No iba a pasar por la casa de la joven en donde probablemente Jeremy debía estar. Preguntaría por su hermana, Damon perdería la paciencia y se iría, dejando a Jeremy con la palabra en la boca, haciendo que lo persiguiera todo el camino hasta el hospital, en donde Jeremy formaría un problema con Damon y terminaría enterándose del estado de su hermana. Damon no tenía tiempo para las estupideces de Jeremy. No tenía tiempo para nadie.

Damon no tenía auto ya que se había ido en la ambulancia con Elena. Se las arreglo literalmente corriendo hasta su casa. Su velocidad fue lo suficiente como para llegar en seis minutos exactos. Cuando estuvo dentro se encontró en la sala y lo primero que vio fue el whiskey. Damon perdió la razón y cruzo la sala en un segundo, tomo el frasco de cristal con Whiskey y lo lanzo hacia la pared. Tomo los vasos de cristal e hizo lo mismo. Pronto el suelo estaba cubierto por fragmentos de vidrio de diferentes tamaños. Damon tomo la mesa en donde ponía los vasos y la arrojo contra el suelo. La lámpara, los muebles y varios cuadros tuvieron el mismo destino. Al no encontrar nada más que destruir, Damon camino hacia la pared más cercana y con todas las fuerzas que podía tener un vampiro, la golpeo, atravesándola. Damon dejo su puño dentro de la pared, mientras respiraba rápido. Había básicamente destruido toda la sala. Pero necesitaba desquitarse…necesitaba liberar toda la rabia que tenia.

"Lo siento, hermano" susurro al vacio. Retiro el brazo de la pared y dejo todo el desastre y subió a la habitación de Stefan en donde había un armario de ropa de Elena. Damon no sabía lo que estaba tomando, solo sabía que había tomado por lo menos ropa interior. En un momento de perversidad hubiese tomado esa ropa interior y las hubiese inspeccionado, luego las clavaria en la pared de su cuarto y le tomaría foto con su celular, para luego enviárselas a Elena. Sip. Ese es Damon. Pero en ese instante no se sentía como para bromas y estaba seguro que Elena no lo toleraría.

Termino de guardar la ropa, tomo varias sabanas y las guardo en el mismo bulto en donde estaba la ropa. Fue a su cuarto y tomo una almohada de su cama. Se la daría a Elena. Sabía que una almohada que oliera a Stefan le traería muy malos recuerdos a Elena de los que ya tenía. Era un poco estúpido pero tenía sentido.

Cuando entro a su jaguar, por un segundo perdió el sentido de a donde se dirigía. Era extraño, era como si algo le estuviese impidiendo que llegara a Elena. Ignoro la sensación y encendió el auto. De camino al hospital se detuvo en una floristería. Compro una canasta de rosas rojas y lirios. Luego entro a una compañía de teléfonos y compro un iPhone para Elena. Entro a su jaguar y se dirigió al hospital. Mientras guiaba encendió el nuevo iPhone y escribió su número. Damon no era de los que guía lento…y menos cuando tienes un jaguar en tu disposición, así que llego al hospital en unos ocho minutos. Tomo todo en las manos y entro al elevador. Presiono el botón con el numero 7 y comenzó a subir. Cuando llego al piso comenzó a sentir un olor distinto. Era un perfume. Por alguna razón sabía que era Daisy de Marc Jacobs. Pero no olía de la misma forma como cualquier humano olería con el perfume. Era un olor potente. También comenzó a sentir una vibra. Una _mala_ vibra para ser preciso. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Damon salió, se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien. Había tres enfermeras en el suelo, no había sangre…pero estaban inconscientes. Ese piso del hospital estaba completamente vacío…ni una sola alma caminaba por ahí. Esto no le gustaba para nada a Damon.

Y menos cuando escucho los gritos de Elena.

En un segundo Damon estuvo frente a la puerta. Cuando entro…perdió toda la razón. Todo lo que tenía en las manos se cayó al suelo. La cama estaba volcada, había agua por todas partes y Elena estaba en el suelo, su pierna derecha toda ensangrentada mientras ella intentaba cubrir la herida con sus manos y la sabana. Pero había algo más. Había un intruso en la habitación. O más bien una intrus_a_. Katherine, pensó Damon. Katherine tomo Elena del cuello e iba a arrojarla hacia la pared, pero Damon no lo permitió. Llego hacia Katherine en un segundo y la tomo del cuello, haciendo que soltara Elena, quien cayó fuertemente contra el suelo. Katherine golpeo a Damon en el rostro y luego consiguió hacer una llave para obligarlo a caerse al suelo. Damon no se dejo tan fácil. Los dos cayeron hacia el suelo, primero Damon y Katherine encima de él. Damon reacciono rápido y rodo con Katherine, cayendo encima de ella. No tenía más escapatoria. Damon la miro a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de algo.

No era Katherine

"¿Quién eres?" gruñó Damon. La joven lo fulmino con la mirada.

"¡Contéstame o te juro que te mato aquí mismo!" grito Damon.

"Lyssa" dijo la joven entre dientes

"¿Lyssa qué?" La joven tardo esta vez en contestar

"Gauci. Lyssa Gauci" Damon presiono el cuerpo de Lyssa contra el suelo con una sola mano y la otra la utilizo para levantar el labio superior.

"Vampira"

"Al igual que tu ¿no, Salvatore?" dijo ella una media sonrisa sensual

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Damon tomándola por el cuello. La joven tenía un cabello rojizo que daban a entender lo zorra que era. Pero sus ojos decían lo contrario. Era de un azul extraño, casi un gris.

"¿No es lógico?" dijo ella sonriendo sensualmente

"No estoy para juegos" dijo Damon entre dientes

"Extraño…a Damon Salvatore le fascinan los juegos ¿no es así?"

"Te envió Katherine"

"Estas en lo cierto"

"Eres una zorra"

"De nuevo…acertaste" dijo ella sonriendo mientras ensenaba sus colmillos.

"Estas buscando muerte ¿lo sabías?"

"Desde que entre a la habitación, idiota. ¿Me detuve?" Damon apretó los dientes y levanto la mano, iba a golpearla.

"¡No!" había sido Elena

"Elena…estuvo a punto de matarte" dijo Damon entre dientes

"con mucho gusto" añadió Lyssa

"Cierra la boca" dijo Damon

"No le hagas nada" dijo Elena

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

"¿Por qué te diría?"

"Porque puedo asesinarte aquí mismo"

"Entonces nunca sabrías nada" dijo ella arqueando una ceja

"Eres una—"

"perra, zorra, desgraciada. Gracias. Los acepto todos"

"Habla. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué obedeces a Katherine?"

"Dijo que me mataría si no lo hacía. Es mi vida o la de ella" dijo Lyssa haciendo un gesto con su cabeza en dirección a Elena

"La de ella vale el triple que la tuya"

"No cuando soy yo la que escoge"

"Entonces no contabas con que yo estaría aquí para detenerte"

"Ese es el punto. Tu no _estabas _aquí, tarado"

"O cierras la boca o te hago trisas"

"uuuhhh...eso es sensual" dijo ella sonriendo de medio lado.

"Si que eres una zorra"

"Katherine lo dijo…cuando estas molesto es cuando mejor te vez"

"¿Cómo conoces a Katherine?"

"ella fue la que me convirtió, Salvatore"

"¿Entonces no le tienes odio?"

"¡Claro que la odio! ¡Arruino mi vida! ¡Me separo de mis padres! ¡Me convirtió en un monstruo!"

"¿Entonces por qué la obedeces?"

"Porque no quiero morir" dijo en un susurro. Damon podía ver lo joven que era. Detrás de todo el maquillaje y sus estupideces podía notar lo vulnerable que se sentía.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"diecisiete"

Damon miro a Elena, quien los estaba mirando con ojos muy abiertos.

"Te voy a hacer una propuesta. Escúchame muy detenidamente porque a la primera que rompas una sola regla…no tendré más compasión contigo." En respuesta Lyssa arqueo una ceja

"Vas a venir con nosotros. Te vas a quedar con nosotros…pero que quede claro que solo lo hago porque no quiero que regreses a donde Katherine contándole todo acerca de la salud de Elena. ¿Entendiste?" dijo Damon entre dientes. Lyssa lo inspeccionó muy detenidamente y luego asintió lentamente. Damon la soltó y los dos se pusieron de pie. Damon fue hacia donde estaba Elena y la levanto en sus brazos.

"Nos largamos de aquí" le dijo. Elena rodeo su cuello con sus brazos ensangrentados y recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Damon jamás se había sentido tan cerca de Elena como lo estaba ahora. Elena estaba confiando en el.

"Tu. Recoge todo el desastre que hiciste y arregla el problema de las enfermeras inconscientes"

"Eres un idiota"

"Estoy orgulloso de ganarme el titulo" Lyssa puso los ojos en blanco

"¿Y luego?" pregunto

"Te espero en mi casa. Nos vamos a divertir" dijo Damon una media sonrisa sensual


	6. Afraid & Together

**OKKKKK I KNOWW...LO SEE...HA SIDO...NO C CUANTO TIEMPO...DEBO ADMITIR QUE SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO POR COMPLETO QUE TENIA ESTA ES HISTORIA. LO SIENTO DE TODO CORAZON. YA LAS CLASES C TERMINARON HACI QUE VERE UQE PUEDO HACER. POR FAVOR, NECESITO SU AYUDA CHICOSS, NO PUEDO PENSAR QUE MAS ESCRIBIR, I NEED HELP!SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA PLS, ENVIENME UN MENSAJE Y DEJENME SABER! OK, ES CORTO, PERO DISFRUTENLO. LES DI UN IMPULSO PARA SEGIR LEYENDO Y NO MATARME ANTES! ENJOY!**

"¿Por qué la vas a traer a la casa, Damon?" susurro Elena contra el cuello de Damon mientras el caminaba a través de las plantas del jardín delantero de la mansión Salvatore

"No nos podemos tomar el riesgo de que corra de regreso a Katherine con información de tu estado, Elena. Debo protegerte con lo que queda de mi vida" dijo el poniendo sus labios en la sien de Elena

"Cuando Katherine decida atacar, no va a haber nada que la detenga" ella murmuro pensativa. Damon se tenso y se detuvo lentamente. Elena levanto la mirada y miro a Damon a través de sus pestañas.

"No voy a dejar que ella se te vuelva a acercar. Ella tendrá que pasar a través de mí para llegar a ti. Lo prometo, Elena." Dijo el mirándola seriamente a los ojos, los propios ojos de Elena mirándolo intensamente.

El labio inferior de Elena tembló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Eso es a lo que le temo, Damon" susurro

"¿A que cosa?" susurro el en regreso

"A que tu también tengas que morir por mi" dijo a la misma vez que dos lagrimas descendieron de sus ojos. Damon suspiro lentamente y la miro delicadamente. Elena trago fuertemente y bajo su mirada, a la misma vez que lentamente metió su rostro contra el cuello de Damon

"No me dejes. Por favor" ella susurro

Damon trago fuertemente y cerro sus ojos, mientras que dejaba salir un suspiro inaudible

"Nunca mas" dijo el

# # #

"Elena, tienes que recuperar tus energías. Solo unas cuantas horas, por favor" decía Damon mientras colocaba a la frágil joven sobre el mueble largo frente a la chimenea.

"No quiero descansar…por favor" dijo Elena bajando su mirada

"Elena—"

"No" dijo ella levantando la voz. Damon intento mirarla a los ojos pero ella tenia una maestría en evitar los ojos intensos del joven. Damon suspiro fuertemente

"Elena, voy revisar tus heridas y luego vas a dormir" le dijo Damon en un tono superior. Elena no contesto nada esta vez y Damon vio como apretó los dientes, dejándolo que el la acostara en el mueble frente a la chimenea. El joven se retiro por unos segundos y regreso con una canasta que al parecer tenia instrumentos de primeros auxilios. Damon levanto suavemente la pierna derecha, que estaba completamente ensangrentada, y la coloco sobre una almohada blanca. Elena observo como Damon la trataba con tanta suavidad y gentilidad, como si tuviese miedo de herirla de cualquier forma. Damon comenzó a limpiar los alrededores de la herida con alcohol, y Elena estaba consciente de la mano libre de Damon que estaba sobre so pierna izquierda.

Dios…tengo que parar. No puedo hacer esto. Acabo de perder a Stefan…

Elena no pudo evitar las lágrimas que comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, pero no hizo sonido ni movimiento para no hacer que Damon levantara la vista. No podía preocuparlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Todo ese tiempo que compartió con Stefan. La vez que le obsequio el collar, todas esas noches de compañía, todas las veces que la protegió contra ataques…

Elena se sentía protegida al lado de Stefan. Se sentía amada e importante en la vida de Stefan. Jamás había conocido al alguien como el. Jamás se había sentido tan amada como la hacia sentir Stefan cada vez que le proporcionaba besos, que la acariciaba…que la protegía.

Era como su ángel guardián.

Era una persona por la quien ella daría la vida, por la quien ella seria capaz de luchar hasta sentir que perdía la vida, por la quien sufriría con tal de salvarlo de ese martirio. Stefan Salvatore había sido la razón de existir de Elena Gilbert. Elena había sentido que le habían arrancado el corazón por completo, que lo habían traspasado con cuchillas y luego lo quemaban frente a sus ojos. Había sido una sensación horrible el ver al amor de tu vida ser asesinado frente a sus ojos, ver como se le escapaba la vida segundo a segundo y no poder sostenerlo en tus brazos por ultima vez, el no poder despedirse como es debido…el no sentir sus labios calentando los suyos por ultima vez.

Elena sintió la palma de Damon completamente abierta sobre su mejilla, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar. Damon la había traído del trance y la estaba observando el rostro detenidamente, como si quisiera hacer más de lo que podía. Elena bajo el rostro mientras sentía las lagrimas descender por sus mejillas y escondía su cabeza con sus dos manos.

"Elena…siento mucho todo esto. Entiendo como te sientes…entiendo que sientes que no quieres continuar…Elena, quisiera poder alejarte de este lugar, alejarte de todas estas memorias…Elena lo siento" Susurro Damon lentamente muy cerca de Elena, acariciando su cabello con suaves movimientos.

El cuerpo de Elena se sacudía fuertemente con cada respiración, mezclándose con su llanto. Damon levanto a Elena como a una bebe, se sentó en el mueble y luego la coloco encima de él, rodeándola protectoramente con sus brazos. Elena seguía llorando suavemente mientras Damon la presionaba contra su cuerpo, acariciando su cabello y poniendo sus labios a un lado de la cabeza de Elena, proporcionando pequeños besos. Elena fue bajando de densidad en cuanto a sus lágrimas…hasta que solo se escuchaba su respiración

"¿Damon?" susurro Elena

"¿Si?" contesto Damon

"Tú no conoces lo que es perder al amor de tu vida…y verla morir frente a tus ojos" susurro casi dormida para luego dejar de hablar y sumergirse en un profundo sueño. Damon se quedo totalmente quieto y luego dejo salir un suspiro

"No…pero tuve miedo de experimentarlo hoy" susurro contra el cabello de Elena.

La joven se había quedado completamente exhausta luego del ataque de la intrusa. Damon no lo demostró, pero había sentido que el aire se le escapaba cuando vio a Elena en el suelo del hospital y había pensado que Katherine la había encontrado. Damon quería golpearse. ¿Cómo había podido dejar a Elena sola en un momento así? No se lo hubiese perdonado si algo le hubiese pasado a Elena. Ya Katherine había asesinado a su hermano, había herido y hecho sufrir a Elena. Y lo peor era que Damon no había podido evitarlo. Pero estaba seguro que si Katherine volvía a ponerle las manos encima a Elena, la despedazaría con sus propias manos. No tendría compasión.

Elena estaba respirando suavemente y Damon se sentía más cerca de ella que nunca. La tenía en sus brazos y la estaba protegiendo. Elena le estaba dando la oportunidad a Damon de protegerla. Damon se estaba sintiendo más cercano a Elena

El joven levanto a Elena en sus brazos, se puso de pie y luego volvió a acostarla en el mueble. S arrodillo junto a ella y luego removió un cabello del rostro de la joven.

Se oyó una puerta se lanzada.

En un segundo Damon estaba de pie y al otro estaba presionando a Lyssa contra una pared.

"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Gruñó Lyssa. Damon lanzo una de las manos contra la boca de la vampira y la miro completamente a los ojos, y luego se acerco muy cerca de su rostro

"Deja…el maldito…ruido" susurro lentamente y luego la soltó de golpe. Lyssa rodo los ojos y luego comenzó a caminar sensualmente hacia Elena, tratando de hacerle una exhibición a Damon.

"Mmm…deberías sacara a la humana de mi vista. Podría terminar siendo mi cena" dijo Lysaa sonriendo de una manera que dejaba sus colmillos a la vista.

"Tócala…y considérate cenizas a la barbacoa" dijo Damon. El joven camino hacia el mueble y lentamente levanto a Elena en sus brazos.

"Quédate aquí" le dijo seriamente a Lyssa.

Damon subió al segundo piso y entro a su habitación. Acostó a Elena en su cama y luego la cubrió con una sábana blanca. Le dio un último vistazo a Elena y luego salió silenciosamente de la habitación. Damon puso su frente contra la pared fría. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Además tenía que lidiar con Lyssa.

"¡Hey! ¡Vampira llamando a vampiro! Necesito compañía antes de que me vaya a comer a alguien" Dijo Lyssa desde abajo.

Damon dejo salir un suspiro y bajo las escaleras. Lyssa lo vio, con una sonrisa sensual puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.

"Y…. ¿Cuáles son los planes?" dijo mirando a Damon de arriba hacia abajo.

"¿Algo divertido?" dijo Damon con la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Lyssa cruzo también sus brazos

"¿Si?"

"Um… ¿qué tal si empezamos contigo, inmóvil en la sala…y con una estaca en tu pecho?" dijo Damon mirándola con sus ojos entre abiertos

"Eso…no es nada…divertido" dijo ella poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

"Nadie dijo que sería divertido para ti" dijo Damon sonriendo y caminando hacia la cocina. Lyssa le dio una mirada depredadora y lo siguió hacia la cocina

"¿Dónde está mi presa?" dijo Lyssa señalando hacia arriba, refiriéndose al segundo piso

"Está durmiendo. Acércate al cuarto…y tendrás una estaca fresca atravesada en tu cabeza" dijo Damon con una sonrisa tentadora.

"Quisiera verte intentándolo" dijo Lyssa poniendo un dedo sobre el pecho de Damon, mientras sonreía.

Damon se alejo y abrió la alacena, sacando dos vasos de cristal. Luego fue a la nevera y saco dos bolsas de sangre. Sirvio la sangre en los dos vasos y luego le ofreció a Lyssa.

"Ugh… ¿Cómo puedes tomar esto? Da asco" dijo Lyssa oliendo el contenido del vaso. Damon no respondió.

_Stefan solía tomarlo_

"Así que… ¿Qué vas a hacer?" pregunto la joven

"¿Acerca de que?" contesto Damon en un tono aburrido

"Veamos…Katherine…tu hermano muerto…una deliciosa presa tercera puerta a la izquierda, final del pasillo. ¿Suena campanas?" dijo ella caminando hacia el fregadero, vaso con la sangre en mano

"¿Qué puedo hacer aparte de cuidarla?" dijo el girando los ojos en su dirección.

"Bueno…si me estas preguntando a mi que se puede a hacer con ella, créeme que estaría maravillada de ayudar con las ideas" dijo vaciando lentamente el contenido del vaso y mirando detenidamente como descendía lentamente por el lavabo de metal

"Voy a ser un estupendo amigo y te dejare saber que suenas homosexual. Por supuesto, no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales, sabes" dijo el joven sonriéndole

"Uuu…yo no quiero ser solo amigos, Damon Salvatore" dijo ella arqueando una ceja y mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo con una depredadora

"Eso no sonó…muy homosexual que digamos" murmuro Damon para si mismo

"¿Damon?" dijo una suave voz a sus espaldas

Elena

"¿Baby, que haces despierta?" dijo Damon dejando atrás el vaso vacio encima de la mesa de desayuno y caminando hacia Elena. Ella suavemente rodeo sus débiles brazos alrededor de la cintura de Damon, pero mirando a Lyssa distraída.

Damon se dio cuenta hacia donde Elena estaba mirando, y el giro su cabeza en dirección a Lyssa

"Elena, ella es Lyssa. Ya tuve una conversación muy seria con ella. Lyssa no se acercara a ti mientras yo no este en la casa" dijo Damon atrayendo a Elena a su propio cuerpo.

Lyssa movió sus ojos de Damon hacia Elena.

La vampira dio una malévola sonrisa de lado

Elena bajo la mirada y se movió mas cerca de Damon, mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el rostro de Damon.

El joven estaba mirando a Lyssa con un odio que era irremplazable, músculos del rostro completamente tensos, y respirando fuertemente.

Lyssa levanto sus manos en señal de rendición, todavía sonriendo, y camino hacia el refrigerador.

Damon se giro hacia Elena y se la llevo hacia la sala

"Estas cansada, Elena. Debes dormir" dijo Damon mientras se sentaban en el mueble, Elena acostado al otro lado del mueble, mirando hacia la chimenea

"No puedo dormir" dijo ella

"¿Por qué?" dijo El e un tono interesado

"No quiero estar sola mientras e_lla_ está suelta. Katherine" dijo Elena. Damon suspiro silenciosamente y miro hacia las llamas de la chimenea. Luego se acomodo en el mueble y levanto un brazo en dirección a Elena

"Ven" dijo. Elena lo miro por unos segundos y luego gateó a los brazos de Damon. El puso sus bazos alrededor de ella, la cabeza de la joven metida en el cuello de Damon, sus piernas rodeándose mutuamente, los brazos de Elena contra el pecho de Damon. El joven puso sus labios en el cabello de Elena y lo beso suavemente, dejando salir un suspiro. Elena levanto lentamente una de sus manos y la puso en la mejila de Damon, bajando su rostro. Ella puso sus labios contra los del joven y lo beso lento y dulcemente, los labios de Damon moviendose contra los suyos. Cuando ella se separo lentamente, levanto la mirada hacia los ojos de Damon. El la estaba mirando con admiracion. Luego el bajo su rostro y beso la frente de Elena. Ella cerro sus ojos y rodeo el cuerpo de Damon una vez mas. El joven estaba aturdido pero luego de unos cortos segundo cerro sus ojos y dejo que sus cuerpos los calentaran mutuamente.

**ok sooooo** **QUE PIENSAN? LES GUSTO? LES TENIA QUE DAR UN PQUE*ISIMO REGALO POR SU ESPERA. PLS. REVIEW! II SI TIENEN ALGUNA IDEA PARA LA HISTORIA, NO DUDEN EN ENVIARME UN MSJ! THANX! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


End file.
